


It Doesn't Really Matter Now

by celzmccelz



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celzmccelz/pseuds/celzmccelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen finds some old CCTV footage and gets a little...disturbed</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Really Matter Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ANCIENT Torchwood fic I wrote in 2008. It's set between seasons 1 and 2.

She jumps about a foot in the air and dives for the alt + tab command on her keyboard, but it’s too late. Ianto’s already seen what she was watching. Old CCTV footage. More specifically, old CCTV footage of Jack fucking him up against the wall in one of the cells. And it’s not nice fucking. It’s not nice at all. In fact, out of context it’s kind of disturbing.

Ianto’s immediate reaction is, _What the hell? I erased that._ Then he thinks, _No…wait…_

He’d been going to, but then Myfanwy had been sick on Owen’s desk, and then the printer had jammed, and then Tosh had needed backup on that weevil hunt and by the time he’d got back to the hub…well evidently he’d forgotten completely.

Poor Gwen. She flushes bright red and stammers, “I’m so sorry, Ianto. It…it was none of my business. I shouldn’t have—I mean, not that I was—”

She looks so uncomfortable that Ianto can’t help but say, “No, I’m sorry, Gwen. You shouldn’t have had to see that. I forgot to go back and wipe the footage. It’s my fault.”

She looks at him helplessly. “He was…he was horrible.” She looks faintly sick. “How could you let him?”

Ianto sighs and sets Gwen’s coffee down by her computer. “It’s not how it looks, Gwen. You have to understand…That was a very bad day. For both of us.” It had been one of their worse fights, with a lot of shouting followed by a lot of violent, angry sex, complete with biting and bruises.

She gives a little shaky, disbelieving laugh. “It looked to me like that was more than just a bad day.”

Ianto smiles. “Jack and I have a rather…untraditional way of working out our differences of opinion.” Or rather had. Momentary fond memories vanish as soon as they come. Really, this is just another painful reminder of the fact that Jack is gone and probably never coming back. _No. Don’t think about that._

She’s still staring at him in a kind of wide-eyed horrified way, as if he’d suddenly informed her that he ate babies on toast for breakfast.

“Gwen, it’s all right. Jack never did anything to me that I didn’t want him to. Really.”

She shakes her head. “I just…I didn’t know he could be like that.”

Ianto thinks, _He was like that all the time. You just chose not to notice._ But he doesn’t say it. Instead he picks up her untouched coffee and holds it out to her. She stares at it for a moment, then takes it and begins to sip it cautiously, the taste of it visibly steadying her nerves.

After a while she says, “I…I kind of thought that you two might have had a—a thing. After he kissed you in front of us, and all that.”

“Yes. ‘A thing.’ Well, I suppose you could put it that way.”

“How long?”

“Um…well…sort of on and off since I joined Torchwood Three, actually.”

“Really? You mean, all that time, you and he were…?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my God.” She just sits there, staring into her coffee. Then she says, “But what about Lisa?”

He looks at her, and she blushes again and mutters, “Sorry.”

After a moment, he relents. “I’m not proud of it, Gwen. Mind you, we did stop for a while after—after she died.” He does not say, _After you killed her._

“Oh Jesus, Ianto, you don’t have to tell me this.”

He shrugs. “It doesn’t really matter now. He’s gone, isn’t he?”


End file.
